


The Set Up

by Lisalicious



Series: The Stone Emperor and the Forsaken Knight [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Emperor Hux, Anal Sex, Angst, Background/off camera MCD, Blow Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Neither Hux nor Kylo die, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: ...He started to flounder in an otherwise dazzling career. He needed to stabilize, to move his career forward again. He realized he needed to set his sights higher. But there was only one station higher than the one he still precariously stood in.  Though he didn’t want the title of Supreme Leader.  He wanted the title of Emperor.  To get there he would need to be rid of Snoke.  That required temporary outside help...General Hux was taught to only rely on others for their intended purpose, then toss them away.





	

Hux laid on his side staring down at the Knight. The man had promised his Master the Galaxy, and he delivered. Snoke was dead. The Jedi, his former master, was dead. The Scavenger was grievously injured, and would no longer pose a threat.  The Resistance crushed to the point of ruin. The Republic so utterly cowed that they fell in line without a question. The Knight had definitely delivered, and now Hux had one more small problem to attend to before he ascended to his throne and assume his role as Emperor.

As a boy Armitage Hux always knew he was meant to rule. His father, the Commandant, had urged him to go further, push harder, and crush all that might stand in his way, enemy and ally alike..  And Hux had flourished under this hard line tutelage. He used it to fly through the First Order ranks, and found himself the youngest General the Order had ever seen.  But he had reached the top of the ladder, at least in his military career. He thrived.  He lead with an iron fist. The Starkiller had been his pet project, and the fall of the Republic had been his finest hour...until those pesky Resistance scum destroyed it.

 He started to flounder in an otherwise dazzling career. He needed to stabilize, to move his career forward again. He realized he needed to set his sights higher. But there was only one station higher than the one he still precariously stood in.  Though he didn’t want the title of Supreme Leader.  He wanted the title of Emperor.  To get there he would need to be rid of Snoke.  That required temporary outside help.

 Which is how the Knight ended up in his bed to begin with.  After his failure on Starkiller, Kylo Ren had been taken to Snoke, and put through rigorous and torturous training.  He was gone for months.  When he returned he was a mere ghost of his previous self.  Hux assumed that whatever training the Knight had gone through would have bolstered him.  Instead he seemed broken, utterly broken.  Hux saw his chance.

 It took a vast amount of effort to convince the Knight that he was worth the General’s time as a mere companion.  Even more time to move their relationship on from friendship to dating to lovers.  Hux had been cautious of moving on to lovers, but he needed Ren’s utter devotion and loyalty before he shared his desire to rule.  It was worth the effort and the time, though, because once the Knight was truly his he swore to give Hux the entire Galaxy. Hux responded with an exaggerated sigh and the words “I want it all. I want to rule it, Kylo.”  Kylo blinked, smiled, and replied “So you shall.”

 A few short weeks later found them in Hux’s victory. The Knight had left that morning, knowing that the Jedi were making their move as well.  He felt in the Force that it was his time to act. So he killed the Leader with the help of the Jedi. Then he killed the Old Jedi, too.  The Scavenger was wounded and would likely falter without a master to lead her.  While it wasn’t perfect, it was enough.  Hux had enough leverage now. When the Knight returned that evening, unscathed by the battle, he knelt and swore his fealty to the new Emperor.  The announcement of the rise of the Emperor rung out, and spread across the Galaxy like wildfire.  With the threat of another Starkiller being built systems fell in line at an almost alarming rate.  Hux felt safe to leave arrangements to his new Administrators while he tended to the Knight.

 When they retired to The Emperor’s quarters Hux knew he needed to seduce the Knight one more time.  So when the Knight once again fell to his knees in abject adoration of his Emperor, Hux stopped him.

 “No.  Rise, Lord Ren.” His voice laced with awe and desire.  “You have done so well for me.  I want to worship you as reward for all you have accomplished.”

 “Whatever My Emperor wishes.” Kylo purred as he stood up for Hux.   

 Slowly, Hux undressed the Knight.  He ran his hands and mouth over every new patch of freshly bared skin.  He knelt down and worshiped his cock with his mouth, until the Knight came down his throat.  But Hux wasn’t finished.  He stood, and began to undress himself as he headed for the bedroom, beckoning the Knight to follow.  

 “What would you like next, My Knight?” Hux asked as he wrapped arms around Kylo.  He kissed him deeply.

 “Just you.  Whatever you deem worthy to give me, My Emperor.” He was breathless, eyes blown from Hux’s previous ministrations.

 Hux grinned. He wondered if the Knight had any inkling of what was eventually coming.

 “Then lie down on your stomach. I’m going to work you open, and give you the seed of an Emperor.  And I intend for you to come again before I’m finished with you, My Knight.”

 Hux, slow and methodical as always, worked the Knight open, paying much attention to the glorious spot inside that got the Knight keening.  The spot that got him pushing back onto the fingers working him open and humping the bed.  He was moaning, whimpering, and begging by the time Hux finally pushed his cock in.  Still he didn’t rush, he knew he was driving the Knight to distraction, but that was the point.  

 The Emperor finally picked up his pace to the Knight’s relief.  He reached under him for the once again hard, leaking cock, to stroke it in time with his thrusts.  A few hard strokes later, and Kylo was sobbing out his second climax.  The contracting muscles around Hux had him following after a few more hard thrusts.  

 “Hux...I...I love you...I swear...I’m always yours...anything...anything you ever want or need...I will give it to you...thank you...oh, Master, thank you…” Kylo started a blissed out litany of adoration to his Emperor.  Hux blanketed himself over the man’s back, and leaned down for a kiss.  It was sloppy, but it matched the adoration Kylo was mumbling out.

 After a while Hux gently removed himself from the Knight.  He knew he needed the closeness for a while after, it would help him drift.  Every so often Kylo would start to babble again of how he adored Hux, but mostly he was floating on the high of coming twice and being filled with his beloved’s come.  

 Hux moved beside the Knight on the bed, onto his own side to gaze at his work.  He reached over, ran his hand softly over the broad back beside him.  Kylo purred. Hux’s heart clenched.  

 He knew what he needed to do, what the plan had been all along, but now...he questioned his decision. But everything was almost complete, it was just this one last thing and nothing would ever stand in his way again.  But he also thought of the Scavenger, injured, but still alive…

 Hux started to withdraw from the bed.

“You lay there, Kylo.” He said quietly.  “I’m going to clean myself up a bit, but I don’t want you to move until you feel you’re ready to.  Just float, my...my Knight.”  

 He’d nearly said My Love.  This was dangerous!  Hux couldn’t afford to start feeling that way now.  Not when he was about to ascend to his throne.

 He stood and turned to the closet.  He retrieved his bathrobe as well as a box that was well hidden.  He brought both with him to the refresher.  He returned wearing the robe and carrying the contents of the box.  He dropped all but the largest of the box’s treasures onto the bed. He walked on his knees across to the blissed out Knight.  Kylo still hadn’t picked up that anything might be amiss through the Force.

 “I have something else for you, Kylo.” Hux sounded breathless, nervous.

 With shaking hands he slid the collar around the Knight’s neck, and fastened it into place.  He sat back on his heels knowing that in moments Kylo would know what the collar really meant.  

 Kylo’s eyes widened when he felt something cold start to seep into him.  The collar meant he belonged to the Emperor, but...something wasn’t right.  He...he felt a...disconnect...with...the Force.  He reached up a hand to touch the collar Hux had fixed around his neck, and hissed when it simultaneously froze and burned his fingers.  Horror gripped him as a single word flashed through his mind.  Dampers.  The collar was made of Force Dampers.  

 “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?” He screamed as he flew to his feet and backed against the wall.  He clutched and pulled at the collar, dealt with the ice burn to his skin, in a desperate attempt to remove it himself.  Panic started to set in.

 “What was nece-” Hux was cut off as he found he suddenly couldn’t breathe.  Nothing gripped his neck and closed off his wind pipe.

 “TAKE IT OFF, HUX!”

 Kylo visibly shook from head to toe.  Not because he was exhausted, but because he was desperately grasping for what Force the Dampers left him.  He threw Hux against the opposite wall while keeping the hold on the Force Choke.

 “I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to remove it!”

 Hux shook his head. No. He knew if he could hold on Kylo would lose the connection.  As long as he didn’t pass out before Kylo released him Hux would be fine.

 Black spots started to dance across his vision when he started to slide down the wall.  There was still a slight pressure against his throat, but he was suddenly able to breath.  He could see that the strain had caused the Knight’s nose to start bleeding.  He needed to move, to finish his plan before-

The first push through his mind nearly leveled him. He screamed in pain and shock. How was the man still fighting?  Had Hux underestimated the Knight’s strength in the Force?  Were the dampers in the collar he’d acquired not the needed strength to subdue him like the man selling them had said?

Another rip of Force crashed through his mind. Hux realized that it was weaker than the first time, more chaotic. He was weakening. If Ren had real control over it, Hux wouldn’t be able to function at the moment, to think, to consider that he need to get to his blaster.  Especially since the Knight started moving towards him. He might be able to handle the man without his connection to the Force when he was docile, but with the rage of betrayal and the adrenaline of shock and fear powering him he didn’t need the Force to make Hux fear for his life.

 He had to push himself to shuffle across the floor, and he ripped open the drawer in the bedside table. Inside he’d always kept a few essentials he may need on hand. Lube, condoms, binders, an emergency comm unit, a sedative that dissolves instantly in any liquid, and a blaster.  Kylo was rounding the end of the bed when Hux switched off the safety and fingered the trigger.  Then he locked eyes with the Knight, hesitated a half a second...he flicked another switch and pulled the trigger. The Knight fell to the floor with an almost sickening finality.

 Hux breathed for a few seconds, taking in the unmoving form of the unconscious Knight. He felt at a loss all of a sudden.  He couldn’t go through with the plan. He should have killed him. The plan was to kill him...nobody could stand in his way! Yes, the Knight had sworn fealty, but he was also the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy (proven by Snoke’s death.)  If Ren suddenly decided he wanted the crown, Hux would be powerless to stop him.  He was a threat.  

 So why couldn’t he go through with it?  

 The Scavenger lived...Hux would need Kylo to deal with her...that had to be the reason…

 He still stared at the Knight at his feet as he grabbed the emergency comm.

 “Send troops to come collect Lord Ren.” He surprised himself with how level his voice sounded.

 “Collect Lord Ren, Sire?” came Phasma’s response.

 “Yes, I’m afraid the Knight has turned against me.  He has been rendered unconscious, but I worry if he comes to I will have to fear for my life.”

 “Yes, sire.  We’ll be there immediately.”

 Hux set down the comm and blaster on the bedside table.  Then he reached onto the bed for the set of wrist cuffs inset with more Force Dampers. Hux had been assured that the collar should be enough from the dealer he’d found, but he insisted that cuffs for both wrists and ankles were included. He had wanted to be certain that he had the upper hand. He had been right to listen to his instincts.

 Now, as he secured the cuffs onto the Knight’s wrists he felt an ounce of guilt.  He started to let himself wonder if he’d considered everything properly. Should he have approached the Knight about his plans?  After all Kylo did promise everything to him.  But, no, Hux was supposed to do this alone. He had been raised to rely on only himself. Crush all that could stand in his way.  Be Emperor. Rule. He had never relied on someone beyond their sole purpose to his ends.  

 The Knight...had...technically fulfilled his purpose. Hux was Emperor. Hux no longer needed the man...so why did he balk? Was it purely because of the threat that the Scavenger posed?  Or had Hux subconsciously realized that he had more use than he had already served. It honestly wasn’t a bad plan to have a bodyguard, and who better than the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. Hux refused to acknowledge any possibility that he might have developed feelings for the oaf. (Except for maybe he had...sort of…)

 As soon as Hux had the ankle cuffs in place, he stood.  He figured he should let the man have a slight amount of dignity.  He walked out to his clothing to retrieve his boxers.  As he pulled them up the Knight’s overly long legs, he noticed the man beginning to stir. He rushed over to grab his blaster, in case he might need to use it again, when his door chimed the arrival of Phasma and her troops.

 “He’s in here.”  He led the group into the bedroom. The Knight had rolled to his front and started to push himself up onto hands and knees.  “You’ll want to use binders, he’s quite strong.”

 The troopers Phasma had brought with kicked his hands out from holding him up.  Hux shuddered as Ren’s face smacked into the floor, his nose began to bleed freely again. He was still too out of it to fight the troopers when they grabbed his hands to restrain him.  Then they pulled him roughly to his feet, and he saw Hux again. His face darkened, and Hux was certain that if the man still had his connection to the Force they would all be dead.

 “You will put him in the highest security cell we have.  If he fights too much restrain him further.”

 “Yes, Sire!” Phasma replied.

“I swear, Hux, if I ever get out of these things, you will be DEAD!”

 One of the troopers holding him struck him in the stomach.

 “That is not how you address the Emperor.” he hissed.

 “Sire, considering the threat to your life, would it not be better to execute him for treason and threat to the Empire.”  Phasma inquired.

“No, I want him alive.”

 The Knight stood a little straighter, still angered, but encouraged that he was not being brought to his death as he had feared.

 “Alive, Sire?”

 “Yes...The scavenger survived as well.  I will eventually need him to dispose of her.”

 And Kylo slumped. In horror, the level of Hux’s deception dawned on him.

 “You...were only...using me?” He mumbled, barely above a whisper.  “I called you Master...but...you...you are just like them.”

 Kylo was referring to his old masters, Snoke and Skywalker. Skywalker who hadn’t protected him from the outside intrusion and mental torture of Snoke. And Snoke who had used his immense power to bolster his own agenda, but also held an unnatural and unhealthy hold and power over him.  Both men the Knight resented, both men he’d killed for Hux.  Hux who was everything to him...Hux who seduced him, and made him believe he was loved and protected. Hux who convinced him to give the Galaxy to him.  To make him Emperor.

 Hux was surprised how much the thought that he was just like those others hurt.  That Kylo’s opinion of would suddenly drop to this...perhaps less than nothing.  It made his stomach churn and threaten to spill.  It made him feel suddenly like a failure...like he failed the man who had trusted him most.  (Which he did.)  And those inadequate feelings made Hux absolutely HATE him.

 “Get the traitor out of my sight!”

 And they dragged him out. Phasma stayed behind for further orders.

 “Captain, relay the orders to set coordinates and prepare for the jump to lightspeed.  We are heading to Arkanis for a few weeks while the Palace on Chandrila is prepared.”

 “As soon as I know that Ren is properly dealt with, Sire.”

 “Good.  I expect to be updated on his condition and temperament once a day.”

 “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

 Hux smiled at the title, his title...He nodded to Phasma to signal her dismissal.

 But she hesitated.

 “Shall I stay and help you clean up your quarters, Sire?”

 Hux didn’t see the reason for such a question.

 “There's no need, Captain. You are dismissed.”

 Phasma nodded and left the Emperor alone. He was confused as to why she would assume he would want or need help straightening up his quarters.  Yes, he was His Imperial Majesty Armitage Hux, but he'd been picking up his discarded clothing and making his bed for over 30 years. Perhaps  when he had settled into his new position he would have servants to do it for him.

 Then he walked out to the living space of his quarters and was met with the sight of the Knight’s clothes where they had fallen when he removed them from the man.

 Hux was unprepared for the feeling of emptiness that engulfed him. He was not supposed to feel that way! The plan had always been for the Knight to die, and Hux couldn't help but wonder if he would feel better or worse if he had gone through with it. To simply mourn him, instead of the knowledge that his Knight was being held against his will, cut off from his powerful Force, until he was needed...and that he had done it to the man himself.

 Hux knelt down and gathered up the pile of black. There was a weight more than clothing and boots. He fished out Kylo’s lightsaber from the sea of black. Then he stood and walked to the incinerator opening. He hesitated for a moment before dropping the clothes down. But he kept the saber...he couldn't bring himself to dump it.  

 He walked back to the bedroom, his intent to place the lightsaber in his drawer of necessary items along with the no longer needed blaster. As he shut the drawer he looked over at the soiled bed.

He thought of his deception...of his failure to the Knight. And he felt the hatred (shame) rise in him again. The entirety of his quartets would remind him of the beast. He would not be able to sleep in the bed again, clean himself in the ‘fresher, eat at the table, work at the desk, without the reminder of the man he’d been sharing his life with.  He needed to get out of his quarters before the loathing (longing) choked him.


End file.
